


Water Cup

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri hated being this vulnerable, but he loved Otabek’s lips on his neck and shoulder. He loved the praise he received-- even the relief his body would soon have. His mind was in a turmoil over what to do. Hand back under his chin, Yuri’s mouth was brought to Otabek’s.





	Water Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Annabeth!!!!! I love you so much!!!! <3

“Yura, open up,” Otabek said, tipping Yuri’s chin so he was looking up.

Yuri whimpered, squirming where he kneeled. His knees were killing him as he sat there-- hands on each thigh, wondering why he even bothered with this. He knew he would do whatever Otabek asked of him.

“Yura, don’t make me ask again,” Otabek said, his thumb gripping harder on his chin as he said this, almost forcing his mouth open.

Whimpering, Yuri allowed Otabek to open his mouth, and hold the cup to his lips. Yuri’s body shook as Otabek poured more water into his mouth. He could feel his body shake, his body start to perspire as he took the sip offered to him.

“That’s my good boy,” Otabek said, tipping more water into his mouth. “Now swallow it all.”

Yuri swallowed it down, but it was never stopping. Once he finished this cup, there would be another. His stomach distended as he swallowed the mouthful of water, some dribbling for the corner of his lips. Otabek leaned down, licking the sides of his mouth, kissing him gently. “You are doing so good.”

That gave Yuri a moment of excitement. Otabek looking down at him, smiling as he tucked his hair behind his ear, then staring at his body. Yuri was breathing heavy, his entire body screaming at him. Stomach bloated with water, bladder full from all the drinking for the last hour-- unable to go relieve himself.

“I love seeing you like this,” Otabek said. Yuri’s knees were screaming at him as he sat there, but afraid if he moved, he would lose control over his body. “Stand up and let me see you better.”

“I… I don’t--”

“--are you refusing what I’m asking?”

Yuri shook his head, his body still shaking. Otabek stood and gently helped him stand up. Yuri was so afraid his legs would give, or his bladder, but he held onto Otabek’s arms as the blood rushed around his legs.

“You’ve held on longer than usual,” Otabek said, kissing at his bare shoulder. “You make me so proud.”

Yuri felt his face grow warm as he stood there. Otabek’s hands roaming down his bare chest, down to the small pair of panties he wore. Yuri hated this game, but he also loved it at the same time. He loved the praise Otabek gave him, but at moments when he almost could barely control his body he hated it.

Otabek’s hand rubbed over his stomach, feeling where it was visibility poked out, and firm to the touch. Yuri groaned as fingers pressed into his skin, making him internally clench-- it was almost too much.

“Beka,” Yuri whined.

“Shhhhh,” Otabek hushed at him, kissing at his brow. “You are doing so good.”

His body shook as Otabek’s hands stayed firm on his lower abdomen.

“I… can’t,” Yuri whimpered.

“Of course you can,” Otabek said, “one more cup and it is all over.”

Yuri wanted to cry, but he was afraid if he expelled the air too hard in his lungs, he would lose the last bit of control he had over his body.  A hand off his stomach, that damn cup was held to his mouth  _ again _ , and Yuri turned his head away.

“The sooner you drink it, the sooner you can… go,” Otabek whispered in his ear.

A slow deep breath into his nose and Yuri felt a sharp pain in his lower body. His body was about to burst (literally) and he had no idea how he could drink one more cup. Otabek removed his other hand from his stomach and used his thumb to rub Yuri’s lower lip, pulling at it to beckon him to open his mouth.

“That’s my good boy,” Otabek said-- the cup this time with less water, though Yuri did not know this. Two small sips and it was all done.

Tears slowly fell down Yuri’s cheeks, his body shaking even harder and his hands clenching at his sides. Otabek set the cup down while Yuri felt himself trying to hold on to the last shred left. When Otabek looked back over at him, he kissed Yuri between his brow, running his hands back down his sides. When his hand got back where his stomach was all poked out, Otabek splayed his fingers wide, seeing his boyfriend’s perfect body straining-- shaking.

“You are doing so well,” Otabek whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips gently.

Yuri could not think about Otabek’s lips against his, he could lose that last shred of control he still had.

Otabek had other ideas. Moving his arms around Yuri’s back, he pulled Yuri close, holding him against his body. Yuri whimpered out. “Please… Beka…” Yuri begged.

Yuri hated being this vulnerable, but he loved Otabek’s lips on his neck and shoulder. He loved the praise he received-- even the relief his body would soon have. His mind was in a turmoil over what to do. Hand back under his chin, Yuri’s mouth was brought to Otabek’s.

Yuri whimpered when Otabek pushed his tongue into his mouth, holding him tightly. He was not letting him go, and Yuri could not hold on much longer. Quickly reaching out, Yuri held Otabek’s shoulders tightly, his mouth open as Otabek’s tongue moved around-- he could only think of his bladder and his body.

He couldn’t do it anymore. Otabek was not letting him go, he was continuing kissing him, pressing him tighter and tighter against him. Yuri sobbed as something in his body almost seemed to snap and he felt a wet warmth through the thin fabric of his panties. Otabek moaned as he fisted his hair in his hand, holding him to is mouth-- refusing to break the kiss.

Yuri sobbed into the kiss, his body screaming as all the weight he had been holding was quickly rushing out. He felt mortified as usually Otabek would send him off to find relief before this-- he never took it  _ this far. _

He never thought he was going to stop. His stomach still poking out from all the water, though his bladder was almost empty. Relief washed over his body-- his legs and Otabek’s pants were soaked. Another tear ran down his face as Otabek pulled back, wiping his thumb under his eye and smiling at him.

“You did perfect, Yura,” Otabek whispered, touching their foreheads, forcing Yuri to look him in the eye.

“But… but I--”

Otabek shook his head a bit against his and gently kissed his lips. “You did perfect, Yura.”

He felt a blush over his cheeks. He felt filthy and needed to clean up. Otabek pressed his hips into his, letting Yuri feel how turned on he was.

“We can go clean up in the shower,” Otabek suggested, taking Yuri’s hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Yuri sighed, he felt like he had to piss again.

“You and your fucking kinks,” Yuri grumbled.

Otabek laughed. They both knew it was true-- and now that Yuri’s mind was not clouded with need to urinate anymore-- he was back to his grumpy asshole self.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
